Giant Robot
The Giant Robots are a neutral feature in the Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies map Origins as well as the Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies maps The Giant, Der Eisendrache and Gorod Krovi. A destroyed Giant Robot also appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 ''within the multiplayer map Der Schatten. Description There are two types of Giant Robots: the Riese (Giant in German), used by Germany, and the Gigant (Giant in Russian), a copy model used by Russia during World War II. In Origins, there are three Rieses that roam the map, and they are described as "thousand-foot-tall robot abominations." Their names are , and , named after three gods in the Norse mythology. In The Giant, an unfinished Riese is present in the background of the map. It is later rebuilt and present in Der Eisendrache, where it is destroyed, and later seen outside the map once more. In Gorod Krovi, there are two destroyed Gigants, fallen due to the dragon's attack. The Robots were created by Group 935 to help the Central Powers win the Great War. Two main scientists, Ludvig Maxis and Edward Richtofen contributed to their construction. According to Richtofen, building the Rieses was only possible due to Element 115. Interaction In Origins, three Rieses roam the area around where the map takes place. Periodically, they will enter over the map itself, stepping down upon large foot-shaped craters in the ground. Lights placed around these areas will flash red when a Robot is about to step down upon the ground. A Robot is capable of killing zombies and downing any players caught in its foot's radius when it takes a step. It is possible for a player to enter the inside of a Riese by shooting at the lights on the undersides of their feet. Doing so results in a maintenance hatch opening up that will transport the player to their head when the Robot steps on them. It should be noted that only one of the Robots' feet will have the lights lit at a time. Additionally, when all three of the Robots tread the map at once, only one of the Robots can be entered. A piece for the Staff of Wind and an Audio Log can be found inside each Robot. There are no zombies inside the robots, however the player is allowed a limited time within the Robot. The player will be automatically ejected in approximately 30 seconds after entering, or they may eject at any time by activating one of the hatches. If a player has unearthed the Golden Helmet with the Shovel, they can survive being stepped on by a Robot, instead only becoming stunned for a while after the robot's foot clears out. Interacting with the robots is vital for obtaining the Staff of Wind, and moreover, completing Little Lost Girl. In addition to collecting the parts for Staff of Wind, three of the staffs must be placed in each of the robots' heads, and later on a red button in each head has to be pressed before throwing a G-Strike onto the seal near Generator 5. An inactive robot is present in The Giant. It is located behind the starting room, with its head hooked on a crane. An easter egg, which involves using the teleporters with Monkey Bombs inside, will activate the robot's head, making it fire a laser beam at the Der Riese sign, bouncing off it and melting the snow on the other side, revealing a hidden Perk machine. This robot is present in Der Eisendrache, as it is fully constructed and used by the young original characters to pursue the truck that carries the original "Tank" Dempsey. The robot is disabled by a Panzerschreck that was fired by one of the soldiers in the truck. During gameplay, it is seen laying, now damaged, at the base of one of the mountains, near a town. In Gorod Krovi, the robots are seen employed by the Soviets, and feature the Soviet Star rather than the Iron Cross on their chests. These are used as traps around the map in which the beam in their visor activates, shooting a laser at a certain area of the map, killing the zombies that go through it. In Rumble, in one of the starting spawn rooms, there is a poster in bold words reading "The Giant" with a picture of a Riese behind the words. In Der Schatten, the ruins of a destroyed Giant Robot can bee seen throughout the map. Gallery Giant Robot model BOII.png Giant Mech 2 Origins BOII.jpg Giant Robot all Origins_BOII.png|All the three robots roaming the map Giant Robot Freya Origins BOII.png|Freya, the leftmost robot Giant Robot Odin Origins BOII.png|Odin, the middle robot Giant Robot Thor Origins BOII.png|Thor, the rightmost robot Giant Robot Disabled Origins BOII.png|The fourth, disabled robot right of Thor's path Giant Robot interior Origins BOII.png|The interior of a robot Giant_Mech_Foot_Opening_Origins_BOII.png|The opening on a Giant Robot's foot Giant Robot The Giant BOIII.png|The Giant Robot after completing the easter egg in The Giant. Giant Der Eisendrache BO3.png|The Giant in Der Eisendrache. GiantRobot Disabled GorodKrovi BO3.jpg|A disabled Giant Robot with a red star on his chest and his head in Gorod Krovi. Giant Robot Origins BO3.jpg Robot Looming BO3.jpg Giant Robot Chronicles Drawing BO3.png|A drawing of the Riese model of the Giant Robot as seen in the Zombies Chronicles timeline poster. Apocalypze Z Robot BO4.png DerSchatten Promo MP BO4.png|The head of a Giant Robot, as seen in Der Schatten. Trivia *If a robot steps on a Panzersoldat, it will be pressed into the ground for a limited time. *When purged, the player lands on the same spot where they went into the robot, despite it moving. *If the player activates the Audio Log inside the robot before the ejection sequence activates, the sequence will be postponed until the end of the Audio Log. This allows the player more time in the robot. *One of the red radios for activating Avenged Sevenfold's "Shepherd of Fire" is located in Freya's head. *According to a quote from Richtofen, a 'velocity compensator' helps the characters survive the fall out of the Robot. *The Giant Robot resembles the Iron Giant from the 1999 animated film ''The Iron Giant. *On any of the Giants, there are two train drawings on their backs, which can be observed more clearly in Theater Mode. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies Utilities Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies Utilities